(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
As data processing apparatuses that process data in target data, image processing apparatuses that perform an image process, such as a color conversion process or a filter process, on image data have been available, and some techniques relating to the image process have been proposed.